ambivalence
by winkiesempress
Summary: Maika ingin melihat Akaito terbang, sekaligus ingin melihatnya jatuh. Barangkali akan jatuh ke pelukannya. (Akaito, Maika)


Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Fanloid © their respective owners.

Dalam rangka melunasi janji pada Arischa. Maaf temanya begini ya, sayang. Selamat maso. Ehe.

Mencoba mengusung tema fangirl boyband hahahaha /lalungaca/

* * *

 **ambivalence**

by winkiesempress

happy reading!

* * *

Kalau Maika boleh memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya, mungkin ia akan memilih sebaiknya Akaito tidak usah jadi _idol_ saja.

Pagi ini, Maika bangun dengan parameter semangat berada di tingkat paling bawah. Semalam ia mengorek _twitter_ sampai pukul dua pagi, menganiaya tombol _save_ dan membuat memori _handphone_ -nya makin sesak oleh foto satu orang yang sama. _Earphone_ menempel di telinga hingga matanya terbuka oleh mentari pagi ini. Suara lelaki itu masih mengalun di indra auditori, yang membuat Maika makin enggan menyingkap selimut dan beranjak dari kasur.

Semalam, Maika rindu setengah mati, hingga ia tak sadar menyimpan foto-foto lama yang sudah ia simpan sebelumnya. Ia berulang kali membatalkan _download_ saat berulang kali ponselnya menanyakan _replace or create new file._ Semalam, Maika rindu setengah mati, hingga ia memutar-mutar kompilasi jatah solo lelaki itu, melesapi suaranya yang halus sebagai pengantar tidur. Semalam, Maika rindu setengah mati, hingga ia bermimpi lelaki itu bukan seorang _idol_ lagi.

Maika beranjak dari kasur dengan _earphone_ masih menempel. _Single_ terbaru yang keluar akhir bulan lalu masih bersenandung. Visi _music video_ -nya berputar abstrak dalam benak Maika, dan terpatri jelas saat itu si pria berambut merah menjadi _center._ Akaito menari di tengah. Memimpin teman-temannya dalam padu gerakan. Ibunya meneriaki Maika untuk sarapan, tapi langkah Maika menentang komando sang ibu, berjalan sesuai irama lagu dan keluar rumah.

Rutinitas pagi Maika sejak Akaito resmi debut beberapa bulan lalu : mengecek kotak surat.

Masih kosong (seperti biasa).

Maika tertawa seperti orang sinting di depan rumah, menahan hasrat untuk tidak menggoyang-goyangkan kotak surat dengan gila, menendang tiang yang menopang si kotak tak berdosa. Maika berpikir ia pantas disebut idiot—atau mungkin benar-benar gila—tiap kali ia melakukan hal yang sudah ia ketahui hasilnya, sudah ia ketahui harapannya tak akan menjemput realita.

Lagipula seorang _idol_ tidak mungkin membalas surat dari _fans_ -nya. Mendapat kata-kata _terima kasih atas surat-surat yang kalian berikan_ di media sosial saja sudah senang bukan main. Lalu kenapa Maika terlalu berharap?

Maka Maika memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang makan di mana ibunya masih terus-terusan cerewet soal Maika yang pura-pura tuli. Masih terus cerewet soal ancaman akan menjual _handphone_ atau memutus tali _earphone_ Maika. Maika hanya tersenyum kalem, mengatakan bahwa ia masih waras, menyimpan pemutar musik dan menyantap roti tawar panggang bersama keluarganya.

 _Maika memang masih waras, hanya rindu berlebihan saja yang membuatnya sedikit (dikira) miring._

Begitu televisi diputar, wajah Akaito memenuhi layar kaca, tertawa. _Single_ terbaru mereka menunggangi puncak _chart._

Maika ingin melempari televisi dengan pisau selai. Kalau Maika boleh memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya, mungkin ia akan memilih sebaiknya Akaito tidak usah jadi _idol_ saja.

* * *

"Kau sudah _sinting_."

Maika ingin menampar Lenka begitu Lenka membuat aksentuasi pada kata terakhir. Maika menggigit roti melonnya, mengunyahnya cepat-cepat, menelannya hingga ia nyaris tersedak, kemudian memaki,"Kau tak berhak mengataiku _sinting_ jika kau sendiri memenuhi kamarmu dengan poster lelaki-lelaki tampan!"

"Bedanya," Lenka memutar-mutar sumpit di tangan,"aku tidak mendoakan kesuksesan mereka sekaligus mendoakan kejatuhan mereka, Maika."

"Soalnya kau tidak mengert—"

"Oke, aku memang tidak mengerti." Lalu Lenka cepat-cepat memotong satu detik setelah mulut Maika terbuka. "Dan kau tak perlu menceritakan kisah Akaito untuk ke-entah-berapa-ratus kalinya."

"Oke," Maika menjawab dengan wajah cemberut. Lenka menghela napas. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kaumau mereka terus sukses seperti ini atau tiba-tiba jatuh seperti keinginanmu yang lain?"

"Kau juga sudah menanyakan itu untuk ke-entah-berapa-ratus kalinya." Maika semakin cemberut. "Dan untuk ke-entah-berapa-ratus kalinya juga aku akan menjawab kalau aku tidak tahu."

"Dulu kau yang paling semangat mendoakan Akaito agar lekas debut, agar sukses, agar makin populer, agar banyak fans, agar—"

"Cukup, cukup," Maika memotong,"aku juga tidak tahu aku akan sebegini cintanya sekaligus sebegini bencinya melihat wajah sialan Akaito di televisi."

Lenka mengangkat bahu. "Kukira enak kalau kau bisa mengenal idolamu secara pribadi. Tidak seperti aku. Mikuo terlalu jauh untuk kugapai. Eh, tahu tidak? Kemarin Mikuo melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah yang terkenal memiliki pose-pose _hot_ untuk—"

"Akaito juga." Sepertinya Maika memiliki sindrom memotong-perkataan-Lenka. "Aku akan menyobek-nyobek majalah itu di mana pun aku menemukannya."

"Woah. Jangan, dong. Aku tidak sabar melihat Mikuo _shirtl—_ "

"Dasar _fangirl_ nista."

"Kau juga sama saja. Ingat saat _oshi_ -mu masih Yohio? Seberapa kencang kau berteriak di rumahku melihat foto-fotonya di majalah anu—"

"Masa lalu."

"Dasar tidak setia. Mentang-mentang Akaito sudah debut."

"Maaf, ya. Aku sudah memantau Akaito dan menjadikan Akaito nomor satuku sejak dia masih junior."

Lenka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya sebelum dia masuk agensi, ya?"

Maika mengerutkan dahi, mendadak tidak bersedia melahap apa pun di tangannya, lalu berkata,"Itu Akaito yang berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong … soal kau yang bilang mengenal idola secara pribadi itu enak, kau mengacu pada siapa? Aku dan Akaito? Jangan gila, Lenka. Kautahu aku dan dia 'tidak saling mengenal' dalam tanda kutip."

"Dan tanda kutip itulah yang membuatmu terombang-ambing 'kan, Maika?" Lenka menimpali. "Nyatanya kau ada di tengah-tengah mengenal dan tidak mengenalnya, dan kau bisa memilih ingin condong ke arah mana."

"Aku tidak bisa memilih." Maika mengisi jeda dengan menggebrak meja. "Akaito yang memilih."

* * *

Sekali-kali, Maika ingin mematikan semua media sosial yang ia miliki, berhenti melakukan kegiatan _stalking_ yang menjadi santapan sehari-hari. Namun ia tak tahan untuk tidak minimal sehari lima kali mengecek akun-akun langganannya. Blog Akaito, akun ofisial grup Akaito, akun ofisial agensi, dan sebagainya yang sudah tertata rapi di daftar _bookmark_ mesin penjelajah ponsel Maika.

Baru saja ia membuka _home_ sepulang sekolah, ia sudah disambut dengan _selfie_ terbaru Akaito, dengan potongan poni yang baru terbit dua hari lalu, dengan kacamata yang menurut tulisan di blognya ia beli saat konser dua bulan lalu.

' _Akaito-kun keren sekali!'_

' _Kacamata hitam itu sangat cocok untuk Akaito-kun!'_

' _Akaito-kun memang sangat_ cool _, ya!'_

' _Itu yang paling aku suka dari Akaito-kun!_ Cool _dan misterius!'_

 _Heh,_ Maika tertawa sinis dalam hati. _Fangirls_ seperti mereka tahu apa. Yang mereka pelajari hanya sosok Akaito di depan kamera, lewat foto-foto berwajah galaknya, lewat cara _dance_ -nya yang dibuat seolah ia sosok paling _cool_ sedunia, lewat selera _fashion_ -nya yang seakan lelaki paling brengsek di jagad raya. Maika ingin menampari para penggemar yang mengirim komentar-komentar di blog Akaito. Tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bilang bahwa Akaito sejatinya hanya lelaki culun yang baru bisa minum kopi setahun belakangan.

 _Fangirls_ seperti mereka tahu apa.

 _Mereka harus diajari untuk tidak menilai segala sesuatu dari luar_ , pikir Maika. Ia sebenarnya sedikit merasa congkak sekali berpikir derajat _fangirl_ -nya lebih tinggi daripada penggemar lain. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika misalnya mereka mengetahui hal-hal tentang Akaito yang hanya diketaui Maika?

Maika mengunci layar, sekali lagi berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila.

Kamarnya dipenuhi poster _boyband_ di mana terdapat Akaito di dalamnya. Ada beberapa bekas isolasi yang tak kunjung dibersihkan, sisa-sisa saat Maika kalap memreteli poster _boyband_ lain begitu mendengar _boyband_ Akaito resmi debut. Mengkardusi CD-CD _boyband_ lain. Kalap meng- _update_ status tentang Akaito, mengabari teman-teman satu komunitas, menggigit bantal berusaha mengantisipasi jeritan.

Sevrince. Lenka mengatai nama unit itu alay dan Maika menjitak kepalanya lebih dari satu kali. Lenka yang setia dengan Vilsgberth membangga-banggakan nama unit favoritnya, membanding-bandingkan dengan Sevrince—Seven Princes—yang membuat Lenka tertawa terbahak-bahak saat nama itu belum terbiasa di telinga. Namun lama kelamaan Lenka benar-benar menganggap Sevrince menjadi hal yang kasual, berhubung nama itu selalu terselip dalam setiap konversasinya dengan Maika.

Maika selalu bilang ia mencintai Sevrince karena mereka adalah Sevrince, bukan karena ada Shion Akaito di dalamnya.

Sejak awal ia sudah ragu akan afirmasinya sendiri.

 _Lagi pula ini perasaan seorang fans pada idolanya, atau perasaan yang lain, sih?_

* * *

"Kau masih menabung untuk menonton konser Vilsgberth?" tanya Maika pada Lenka suatu hari. Lenka yang semula asyik mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sesuai irama lagu pun menjawab,"Iya, dong. Ingin melihat Mikuo untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Yang sudah menonton satu kali tidak usah pamer."

Lenka terkekeh. "Tapi saat itu kan sebenarnya tabunganmu juga sudah cukup untuk menonton konser agensi kesayangan kita. Saat itu Sevrince baru debut malah. Kau tidak mau pergi. Aku pergi sendirian kau malah baper. Maumu apa?"

Maika meneruskan kegiatan mencoret-coret _random_ di bukunya. "Entahlah. Sudah kubilang saat itu perasaanku campur aduk."

Lenka menghela napas. Hal ini bukan hal yang satu dua kali mereka bahas. Mereka sudah membahas perihal perasaan Maika terhadap Akaito sebanyak _selfie_ Akaito di- _upload._ Hobi Lenka adalah menganalisis sifat asli idola di belakang layar sekaligus mengira-ngira kehidupan kasual mereka, namun entah mengapa Lenka tidak bisa menerka Akaito—apalagi menerka perasaan sejati Maika yang ia rasa semakin bertambah kompleks.

"Maika …." Lenka berkata hati-hati. Maika menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ayo pergi ke _fanmeet_ Sevrince."

"Hah?" Maika menjatuhkan pulpen yang semula ia gunakan untuk menulis nama Shion Akaito ratusan kali hingga tumpang tindih tak karuan. "Apa? Kau kan tidak suka Sevrince. Bukankah _fanmeet_ Vilsgberth selanjutnya? Kenapa tidak kaugunakan untuk pergi ke sana saja?"

"Aku sudah lelah dengan kau dan Akaito. Setidaknya, kalian harus bertemu. Atau kau harus melihatnya secara langsung untuk memastikan perasaanmu."

Di luar ekspektasi Lenka, Maika tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lenka tak mempertanyakan. Entah apakah Maika menderita gejala afek tak serasi atau apa, Lenka sudah terbiasa. Lalu Maika menjawab,"Kalau kita sudah bertemu, bisa apa? Kami yang saat ini tak lebih dari fans dan idolanya, kautahu?"

"Barangkali dia menangkap keberadaanmu?"

"Lalu apa? Kau berharap dia akan melambai-lambaikan tangan dari atas panggung dan meneriakkan namaku?" untuk kali ini, ada gurat pedih pada wajah Maika. "Kalau dia mengingatku saja aku masih bersyukur, Lenka. Kalau memang keberadaanku di matanya tak sekadar fans dan idola, seharusnya dia membalas suratku. Tidak memperlakukannya sebagai _fanletter_ biasa yang hanya dibaca kemudian disimpan …."

Maika sebenarnya sudah di ambang menyerah, namun kenangan menjeratnya.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n :  
**

nyicil dulu ehehe :"D


End file.
